Kryptonian
Kryptonians appear very much like humans, but at average they are taller and physically more attractive. Inwardly, however, they are much more complex. The cellular structure of Kryptonians allows for solar energy to be absorbed at extremely high levels when exposed to a yellow sun. This energy provides them with many supernatural abilities, such as flight and super strength. Super powered Kryptonians are vulnerable to kryptonite, a crystalline material that appears naturally on Krypton - though it is also able to be synthesized in labs. Centuries ago, Kryptonians were often sent off alone to act as heroes and a moral compass in under-developed worlds (With yellow suns). That concept phased out of Kryptonian tradition though as other worlds became equal to Krypton. While yellow suns are not always available, Kryptonian soldiers and pilots were quite instrumental in the war against the Black Horde. Kryptonians make incredible governmental and military leaders. Kryptonians have always been associated with the United Galatic Alliance. Special *+1 INT, +1 CHA *'Yellow Sun Enhancement: '''After being under a yellow sun for 24 hours, Kryptonians gain +2 to spot/listen checks, +5 STR, Ability To Survive In Space (30 minutes maximum per time) and Damage Reduction 3/-. Character gains SN Strength 1. *'Kryponite Allergy: When exposed to Kryponite, Kryptonians lose all abilities granted by the Yellow Sun Enhancement and take 1d4 non-lethal damage per round exposed to it. Racial Feats '''Yellow Sun Enhancement 2: Character gains more abilities from being under a yellow sun. After being under a yellow sun for 24 hours, the character gains Heat-Vision (3d4 damage), +8 STR, +2 DEX, Ability To Survive In Space (60 minutes maximum per time) and flight (Average manuverability). Gains SN Strength 2, SN Dexterity 1 and SN Constitution 1. Also gains +4 to spot and listen checks. Requires character level 3. Martyr''':'' Kryptonians often find themselves in positions where - for the greater good, they must put their very lives on the line. In a situation where the Kryptonian is against overwhelming odds, they may choose to put their life on the line to protect another (or a group). This is largely DM's discretion. If this happens, the Kryptonian gains +5 to STR, CON and DEX, +25 HP and +2 to AC. Character gains SN Strength +1 and SN Dexterity +1. '''''Requires character level 4. Yellow Sun Enhancement 3:' C''haracter gains more abilities from being under a yellow sun. After being under a yellow sun for 24 hours, the character gains Heat-Vision (3d6 damage), +10 STR, +4 DEX, Ability To Survive In Space (100 minutes maximum) and flight (Average manuverability). Character gains SN Strength 3, SN Dexterity 2, SN Constitution 2 and SN Charisma 1. Also gains +6 to spot and listen checks. 'Requires c'haracter Level 6. Yellow Sun Enhancement 4: Character gains more abilities from being under a yellow sun. After being under a yellow sun for 24 hours, the character gains Heat-Vision (4d8 damage), +12 STR, +6 DEX, Ability To Survive In Space (1 hours per level), Ice Breath (Cone, 5d6) and flight (Good manuverability). Character gains SN Strength 4, SN Dexterity 3, SN Constitution 3 and SN Charisma 1. Also gains + 10 to spot and listen checks. Requires character level 10. Category:Race Category:United Galactic Alliance